Enigma
by Cerra Vige
Summary: Because really, Mikasa Ackerman is an enigma. Well, at least that's what her husband and children think of her.
**A/N :**

 _(Little guide for the casts' age)_

 _Levi Ackerman ( 47)_

 _Mikasa Ackerman (37 )_

 _Ares Ackerman (17 )_

 _Veela Ackerman (16 )_

Disclaimer : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Isayama does.

 **Enigma**

 **Chapter One : The Ackermans**

.

.

.

"What the hell with the weather today?"

Three figures stepped into the living room of a modest yet comfortable house. Each put out their forest green capes and jacket, loosened their shirt.

"Seems like all hells break loose, damn!" said a brown haired boy. His emerald green eyes glinting irritatedly with the weather that day.

Small chuckle came out from a boy on his teen age. "Oh shut up, Reg. Don't be so overdramatic. Stupid moron." His piercing blue eyes looked displeased with any sound that came out from the mouth of his bestfriend. With a very hot weather like this, he who already easily irritated, getting worse.

"Damn, you two shut the fuck up already."

Two pair of eyes looked to the only girl in the room. Her deep blue eyes showed little sign of anger towards both of the boys in front of her. Hands in the waist, showing her sterness.

"Since I still asking you nicely to shut up, please, shut up." She glared.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boys." Then she turned to the kitchen counter, making three glasses of lemonade for herself, her brother and the idiot bestfriend of his brother. She exhaled a sigh, why fate is punishing her to get stuck with those two pathetic excuse of human.

"Oi Vee, do you know what time mother got back from the training camp?" asked Ares, the boy with jet black hair and blue eyes that similar to Veela.

"Dunno. Maybe evening. Or maybe tomorrow," she answered indifferently, while stirring the glass of lemonade in her hand, after giving each for the boys.

"Holy crap, I can't stand your dishes or father's. They're fucking horrible. How can i get through the night." Ares stated with a serious looking face of him, glancing suspiciously to her only sister, while sipping the lemonade.

"Please mother come back home..." he groaned.

Veela glared to her brother from across of the room, annoyed. "You better watch your words, snothead. Or I can easily just giving you a piece of chestnut for dinner tonight."

The other boy with the brown hair chuckled amusedly. "Oh dear Maria, I always enjoying my time around your Ackerman's arguments, you know?" His eyes showed hints of glee, watching the Ackerman siblings meddling themselves with a little quarrel.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Jaeger. Or I'll tell father that you ruined the perfectly clean headquarter's library."

She walked casually and took a seat beside his brother, "I am wondering what he will do to you, Regulus." She continued sipping her less sugar lemonade and enjoying the horror that written on the both of boys' faces. "Maybe father will enjoy himself torturing you, like he did with uncle Eren."

"Oh shit man, she is scarier than your father."

"Unfortunately...she is," Ares replied. Sometimes he couldn't understand, he is the older of the siblings but Veela is way scarier than him. Their peers said that Ares is a piece of cake if being compared to his sister, about rage, temper and those things.

Why they can't have normal interaction between siblings like others? Like helping and taking care of each other. Or having a normal conversation without colorful language and vocabularies, also cursing and sarcasm on top.

Speaking of the colorful language.

He sighed. He silently cursed their father for the gift of their heritage. Since they were kid, their father familiarize them with the rich language of his. While their mother already gave up with the habit of him.

' _So_ _what? They need a lot of vocabularies, though, Mikasa. It won't harm_.' Is the favorite answer of him if their mother were going to get tickled off by the holy mouth of our father.

"Well let's forget about the library. Roxanne is coming home in three days and I-as her brother don't know what to do to give her a blasting homecoming party." Regulus Jaeger-the firstborn of Eren Jaeger-sighing in annoyance. His sister, Roxanne, is recently graduated from the training corps and will be back after three years long of training.

"I wonder if our lovely Keith Shadis is still there," said Regulus, smirking.

"Based on the letter that i received, he's still there, healthy, on fire, and having his pathetic hobby of torturing trainees continue." Rolling his eyes, Regulus remembered his days as the trainee. Bringing the Jaeger name, he is a dead meat. Keith Shadis did the same thing as he did with his father. How he remembered the good days.

"How he still alive by the way? Grandpa Erwin said that he was not that bad on the old days. I wonder..."

Regulus glared at Veela, "I just can't understand why you guys still call him Grandpa. He's not your bloody Grandfather. Have some respect for him, he's the greatest commander of survey corps afterall."

Laying on the loveseat, Ares said, "Actually this is how we respect him. At first father forced us to call him that. But it suits him well, he is very grandfatherly to us. Not like that manlet that very-"

"What manlet, you brat?"

Ares cursed silently while having goosebumps all over his body, "Damn."

Levi, the head of the Ackerman family stepped inside the house, hung the survey corps' coat on the hanger beside the door, glaring at his eldest.

"Are you badmouthed me, son?" asked Levi calmly. Even on his 47, his intimidating aura hadn't disappear. It getting increased.

"Yes he is, father. Welcome home by the way," Veela grinned.

Levi smirked. Walking into the living room, his small stature still bring respect for all the people around him. His face didn't aged much, even he's still looked like when he was 36. It's a really big mystery.

"Say, you brats, what the hell you were talking about?" said Levi, took a seat beside his daughter. His eyes glaring suspiciously to the three teenagers in front of him.

"Well, uncle, we were-"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to any Jaeger speaking right now. Your stupid father is pissing me off at the office. That brat," snapped Levi, glaring at Regulus who remind him of Eren because of the green doe eyes of him. "I don't need any Jaeger stupidity in my house."

Regulus sighed, "Yes, sir." His father is really a death-seeker like people said about him. Motioning his hands to surrender of Levi, Ares explained. "It's about Roxanne homecoming party from the training corps, father. Her stupid brother here doesn't have any idea of making his sister happy."

While rolling his white crisp shirt's sleeves, Levi replied, "Just give her a freedom to come to some bars with her friends and explore the adult life, Jaeger. She's not your baby sister."

"Just like what you guys did to me last year. Mother was beyond mad to find me collapsed at the garden with the smell of alcohol. Such a caring family." Veela remembered last year's moment when she first stepped into the bar on the entertainment area of the district. She was so excited because his father gave her a permission, what on earth has gone into the mind of Levi Ackerman for letting his youngest wandering through the bars.

And she swears she won't go into that hell of place anymore. Bad memories, bad memories.

"You should be grateful, you uncultured swine. Not every father allows their daughter to go to the bar like that. I'm humanity's best father you can say."

Ares snorted, "Humanity's best father, like hell."

Levi glared, "Watch your words, son."

"Actually besides Rox homecoming party, there's also a big event. Mother's birthday." Veela said, looking into the calender on the wall which has a red circle on the certain date.

"Oh shit. Two weeks to go."

"Well yes father, two weeks to go," Ares replied. He frowned and thinking what should he, his sister and their clueless father should do this year. Mother didn't help at all too. She is as clueless as father.

Why was their family being like this? Humanity's most clueless family?

"Um...may i speak, sir?" Regulus glanced worriedly to Levi, asking his permission to have the freedom to talk.

"You may but no shits will come out from your mouth, yes?" replied Levi while making his favorite black tea in the kitchen.

Regulus saluted, "Of course sir! Well i have an idea-"

"Mate you don't even have an idea for Rox's homecoming party yet you have an idea for my mother's? Are you a big fan of her?" Ares asked his bestfriend suspiciously.

"Well i think so. Look at his face. All Jaegers are big fan of mother, afterall," accused Veela.

"Oh my Sina can you guys being a little like aunt Mikasa? To listen to my words?" Regulus huffed.

The two siblings just shrugged and motioned the gesture of 'I don't bloody care.'

Levi chuckled too see the behavior of his children. It was really accurate what people said, that, Ares and Veela are truly carbon copy of him.

Oh how he proud of them.

"Okay, let me continue. Aunt Mikasa is so modest right? She loves simplicity so it tickled her if she see something so extravagant, am i right?"

Veela nodded, "Unfortunately, yes you right."

Regulus smiled, "You guys are so lucky then to not having a headache for preparing her surprise party. You can just make a fine dinner with some flowers maybe, and a quality time with her. Oh, include you, Uncle Levi."

Ares snorted. Veela groaned. Levi cursed.

"Well, thanks mate but our mother is kind of..." Ares paused, trying to find an appropriate word.

"Yeah really, she is a bit like..." Veela added.

"Unpredictable."

"Yes, unpredictable," Ares and Veela said in unison, nodded to their father.

Regulus got confused, unpredictable? He always think that aunt Mikasa is the most normal member of the Ackerman family.

"What i heard from dad was she is just a little bit introvert and overprotective. I don't think unpredictable word suits her."

"Oh, kid, you don't know her at all." Levi sipped his black tea with very much content, while remembered some moments about him and his lovely wife.

Veela laughed, "Yeah Jaeger you don't know her at all. Even for us, mother is still an enigma."

The Jaeger heir scratched the back of his head, "Well if that's the case, I am curious how you even approach an enigma like aunt Mikasa, Sir?"

Levi glanced at the Jaeger boy, and formed a little smirk, "Oh, you really want to know, brat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hello fellas! Well this is my very first fanfiction for Snk fandom, so please be kind to me And also because English is not my first language, i tried so hard to write this without using translator that well...maybe make this kinda strange to read. Pardon my grammar and the others, i will be very glad to accept any review about anything, especially that correct my mistakes and help me to make this fiction better

Tell me your opinion for this first little chapter!

Soooo, reviews are sugar. Well, may i have some?


End file.
